Financial institution customers typically have one or more payment devices that they carry in a clothes pocket, wallet, purse, money clip or other carrying device. Payment devices come in a variety of forms, such as, for example, traditional magnetic stripe debit and credit cards as well as smart debit and credit cards including varying amounts of embedded electronics. Many customers prefer to minimize the number and amount of payment devices and other items they must carry on their persons. In certain situations minimizing carried items is a necessity such as when a customer is vacationing at a beach where little clothing and baggage is used. In one example, a customer must carry at least one payment device and a form of identification on his or her person while walking a beach. If the customer desires an ocean swim, he or she must leave these belongings on the beach until returning, thereby creating a significant security risk.
Therefore, a wearable article having embedded electronics providing a customer the ability to make a payment at a point of sale is needed.